Cáncer
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Umehito entra en una depresión profunda al enterarse de que su hermana Kirimi sufre de cáncer. Fic que expresa los sentimientos del rubio hacia su hermanita. No es incesto.


Mi primer fanfic de Ouran, dedicado a mis personajes favoritos y al fuerte sentimiento mutuo que los une: Umehito y Kirimi Nekosawa. Esto pasaría después del capítulo de Ouran en el que se conoce a Kirimi, el fic en sí es un poco triste, y más aún si uno lo lee escuchando "Hello" de Evanescence, la canción que yo estube escuchando todo el tiempo mientras escribía,** les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando el tema porque los re mete en clima**. En fin, espero que les guste!  
DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fanfic es puramente escrito por fanatismo.

* * *

**Cáncer**

Hace tiempo que Kirimi había perdido el miedo por su hermano, cosa que lo tenía muy feliz. Él adoraba a la pequeña rubia más que a nada, incluso al nivel de soportar el terrible entrenamiento especial de Renge para que ella lo aceptara. Pero ahora tenía un problema aún mayor: su hermanita se estaba muriendo. Hace poco que se había descubierto que la pequeña sufría de cáncer, se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo único que había hecho el chico había sido sumirse en una profunda depresión, cosa que lo había alejado aún más de Kirimi. No se imaginaba la vida sin su rubiecita favorita, la niña siempre estaba allí para alegrarle sus amargos días. Se necesitaban mutuamente y en verdad le dolía verla tan apagada, dolorida, incluso había llorado por ella, no había resistido el escucharla llorar su nombre… "_Umehito, me duele_", esa frase tan fuerte y profunda había tocado su corazón y hecho estragos en él.

La pequeña Kirimi no entendía mucho de la situación, solo sabía que su hermano estaba muy triste y ello la preocupaba, el muchacho ya no sonreía como antes, tampoco jugaba con ella, ni siquiera compartían el mismo tiempo que solían compartir. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, se sentía enferma, sola y triste, lo único que hacía era llorar. ¿Acaso su hermano ya no la quería? No quería ni pensar en ello. Desde que había descubierto que Umehito era su hermano, el joven se había vuelto una especie de ídolo para la pequeña, era el príncipe que siempre la protegería, o eso había pensado en primer momento, porque, al parecer, su príncipe la había abandonado. Que dolorosa era la soledad. Tan solo podía contar con la criada para que le leyera mangas sobre situaciones pervertidas de las cuales no entendía mucho ya que no eran acordes para su edad. Ella solo quería estar con el rubio, pero su rubio ya no deseaba estar con ella.

Un día Kirimi ya no resistió esa soledad, mientras la criada le preparaba algo de merendar salió de la cama aguantando todo el dolor que le producía su cuerpito y fue hasta la habitación del mayor de los Nekosawa. Lo que vio allí realmente la traumó. Su hermano lloraba arrodillado contra su cama, sangre salía de sus brazos, también vio varios papeles descartables manchados del mismo color carmesí que el líquido proveniente de las venas de su hermano. Umehito escuchó un sollozo y volteó a ver, encontrándose frente a la aterrada mirada de Kirimi.

-Oniichama…-susurró la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kirimi…-murmuró shockeado su hermano.

-Oniichama… estás sangrando…-dijo la pequeña acercándose a él abrazándolo.

Umehito no pudo hablar, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta y simplemente no saldrían. La abrazó con fuerza correspondiendo al amor expresado por la pequeña, a pesar de que era ella la que estaba sufriendo, se preocupaba por él. Notó como apenas podía mantenerse, le temblaba todo el cuerpito. El muchacho lloró amargamente, lloró por largo rato. No estaba acostumbrado a llorar, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, después de todo él era un príncipe de la oscuridad. Pero ya no resistía más la situación. Simplemente se dejó y lloró libremente sin preocuparse por como lo juzgaran, por primera vez en su vida.

-Oniichama…-preguntó la rubia sumamente preocupada-¿te pasa algo? ¿Te duele? Vamos rápido a curarte, podrías lastimarte más.

-No Kirimi… estoy… estoy bien… yo… tan solo… tan solo quiero…-dijo con un hilo de voz-tan solo quiero que no te apartes de mí…

-Pero oniichama… yo no me voy a apartar de ti, jamás-contestó la pequeña, cosa que solo logró que Umehito llorara aún más fuerte.

-Kirimi tú no… tú…

-Hermano…-la niña lo encaró, su mirada estaba cargada de seriedad a pesar de que esos grandes ojos celestes pertenecieran a una pequeñita como Kirimi-yo se… yo se que me estoy muriendo…

-Desde… no es posible que tú lo sepas-dijo el otro aterrado, mirándola de forma paranoica.

-Sí oniichan… lo sé, y no debes dejarte consumir por ello… los días que pase a tú lado fui muy feliz-dijo Kirimi sonriéndole con suma ternura.

-No… Kirimi por favor… no puedes irte Kirimi, no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Te quiero oniichan… nunca lo olvides, y no olvides vivir-continuó la pequeña haciendo caso omiso a las interrupciones de su hermano. No pudo evitarlo y al verlo llorar tan desesperadamente, sus ojos también se empañaron-esto no es algo que se puede evitar hermano… pero quiero agradecerte por haberme dejado disfrutar de tu maravillosa compañía.

La pequeña se ocultó en el pecho de su hermano, aferrándose suavemente a su capa. La capucha calló por el brusco movimiento que realizó Umehito al envolver a Kirimi en un desesperado abrazo. Lloró desconsoladamente, estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que el rubio notó que algo no andaba bien.

-Kirimi…-susurró suavemente sacudiéndola-Kirimi…

Kirimi no respondía, el rubio sintió una propulsión, sus sentimientos estallaron al límite, se desesperó y comenzó a agitarla gritando su nombre, llamándola desesperado, pero la chica ya no respondía, permanecía como una bella muñeca inerte. Le llevó varios minutos comprender que Kirimi ya no estaba allí con él, y lo que tenía en brazos ya no era más que un contenedor vacío. Jamás volvería a escuchar esa risa que lo llenaba de vida, jamás volvería a ver esos grandes ojos puros, llenos de inocencia. Siempre había creído que Kirimi era solo una niña, no había sido hasta último momento que había comprendido que ella estaba comenzando a crecer. ¡Tenía toda una larga vida por delante, demonios! ¡¿Por qué rayos se había tenido que morir?!

**P****layground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

Umehito se encontraba abatido, no había hecho más que llorar en los últimos días, sus días se habían vuelto grises, había perdido aquella sonrisa tan característica de él. No hablaba con nadie. Se encontraba mirando perdidamente el cajón en el cual Kirimi descansaba, comprendía a la perfección que jamás volvería a sentir el calor de un abrazo de aquella personita tan especial que era su hermana. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro y al voltear se sorprendió de ver a Haruhi Fujioka junto al resto del Host Club, la chica lo miraba de una forma maternal y comprensiva, sabía que ella había pasado antes por lo que él estaba pasando ahora.

-Nekosawa-sempai…-dijo Haruhi sonriéndole tiernamente para luego abrazarlo-quería que sepas… quería que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte y que puedes contar conmigo para todo, si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que allí estaré…

-Fujioka…-sollozó Umehito para luego estallar en llanto abrazándola-gracias… muchas gracias en verdad…

Miró a Tamaki. Era una persona admirable, a pesar del "temor" que el chico le tenía a Nekosawa, había asistido al velorio, y no era para menos, ya que sabía lo mucho que el rubio apreciaba a su hermanita, la quería como si fuera su propia hermana, y había ayudado a Umehito a romper la barrera que los separaba a ambos.

Apenas reaccionó cuando vio que el cajón de Kirimi era cerrado par siempre y llevado al auto que la transportaría al cementerio. Se maldijo internamente sabiendo que ya no tendría más oportunidades de contemplar a la pequeña, se aferró a su recuerdo como si fuera una marca a carne viva. Se puso de pie y, encaminado por su padre, subió al auto para ir al cementerio. Allí enterraron a Kirimi. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a marcharse, solo el mayor de los Nekosawa, el único hijo que quedaba, se quedó, ignorando la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Permaneció allí solo hasta que anocheció y su padre volvió por él, llevándolo, sin más remedio que volver a casa…

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

Habían pasado años desde el funeral de Kirimi, y parecía que la mala suerte corría por la familia Nekosawa. Los miembros del Host Club se encontraban en la sala de esperas frente al pabellón de urgencias de uno de los hospitales de Kyouya. Umehito había sido atropellado por salvarle la vida a una niña que estaba cruzando la calle. La rubiecita lloraba en brazos de su madre, era idéntica a la difunta de los Nekosawa, sería por ello que el rubio no había dudado ni un segundo en tirarse a la calle para que la pequeña no muriera. Pero ahora, era él quien estaba muriendo.

Haruhi lloraba amargamente, sabía que desde que su hermanita había muerto, Nekosawa había cambiado radicalmente, ya nada le preocupaba, ni siquiera su propia salud. Había abandonado el club de magia negra y, en cambio, pasaba todo su tiempo libre hablándole a la tumba de Kirimi. Era realmente triste verlo así, se había vuelto prácticamente loco. Y así había acabado. La castaña sabía que si hubiese querido, el muchacho habría podido eludir al coche que lo había arrollado, pero no lo había hecho. El doctor salió de la sala de urgencias por lo que todos se pusieron de pies sobresaltados, pero cuando éste bajo la mirada negando con tristeza, los chicos no pudieron hacer más que mirar el suelo en silencio, Haruhi lloró abrazada a Tamaki, Mori consoló a Honey, los gemelos se contuvieron mutuamente y Kyouya no demostró sentimiento alguno.

**S****uddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

_-Oniichama-escuchó una voz que lo llamaba-oniichama despierta, tenemos que irnos._

_-¿Huh?-Umehito abrió los ojos lentamente-¿Kirimi?..._

_-Tanto tiempo… oniichama-dijo la rubiecita abrazándolo._

_-Pero entonces… ¿estoy…?_

_-Muerto, sí…-finalizó Kirimi, acariciando la mejilla del joven-te he echado mucho de menos._

_-Y yo a ti-dijo el rubio abrazándola con fuerza sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos._

_-No te preocupes oniichama… ahora podremos estar juntos…-le sonrió su hermanita, feliz._

_-Para siempre…-sonrió Umehito, y finalmente se fundieron en un dulce abrazo, pudiendo disfrutar de la compañía del otro en un paraíso eterno._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Sí, ya sé, me quedo re emo XDXD mientras escribía hablaba con mi amiga Cece y le decía "me estoy volviendo emo escribiendo este fic", incluso llegó un momento que sentí que no lo iba a poder terminar T_T pero bueno, lo termine =) jajaja.  
Como ya dije antes, la canción que me inspiró a escribir este fanfic (bah, no inspiro a escribir porque ya lo había empezado a escribir hoy en el cole durante una hora libre, pero sí a seguirlo) es Hello (Evanescence), no se, como que me hacía re centrarme XDXD focuuus~~ jajaja.  
No tengo más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews.

**Dedicatorias**:  
**MoonyR**: Sé que te gusta Nekosawa tanto como a mi baby ;D así que para vos, que aunque escribis mil veces mejor que yo, espero que te guste.  
**Cece**: Para vos nena que me bancaste en mi momento de emotividad mientras escribía el fic jajaja.

Ahora sí, me voy, saludos a todos!! Hasta la próxima!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale_


End file.
